korhenfandomcom-20200213-history
Chrome (character)
(NOTE: PLEASE CHECK SPELLING) Chrome is a an Ex-Toa of Sonics from The Toa Origin Island (name subject to change). He uses a wide variety of weapons and gadgets to outsmart his enemy, rather than use his Elemental Powers. 'History' Pre-Eva Nui Chrome was once a Toa of Sonics on the mainland of Korhen until a strange time warp shot him into Eva Nui a day before the Act of Banishment. There, he wandered the plains waiting for a oppertunity to get home. Before long he lost hope, until he discovered Naj. Amazed by his mechanical genius, he quickly befriended the Matoran. However, he was tempted by Mortok's lust for power. Mortok quickly took this chance to gain a new ally, and that once he got his power, he could send Chrome back to his homeland in Korhen. Believeing Mortok's lies, Chrome took up a job with him, not knowing how it would affect everyones lives. Ventures In Eva Nui During the battle for Eva Nui, Chrome was hiding nearby. After witnessing Mortok's supposed defeat and Wairu's transformation into a Turaga, he became disheartened and apologized for his wicked ways. Once the villagers had recovered from the battle, Chrome began running erradns for Matoran into areas deemed to unsafe for them. Once a Matoran gave him a package to deliver, and it was during this run, that he met Alcatraz. Amazed by his control over Kinetics, Chrome struck a deal with him. After multiple battles, both with and without Alcatraz, the villages became uncertain with his alliance. Rumors were spreading that he had indeed sided with the demon. But none could be proven, as all witnesses of them fighting together had never returned. 'Plot' (Plot to be inserted here as chapters are released) 'Powers' Chrome has the ability to change and bend sound to his will due to the fact that he has the natural ability, being a Toa of Sonics. Though he perfers not to use them, Chrome can greatly change sound waves and absorb sound itself, channeling it through his weaponry. 'Abilities' Chrome has shown very great affinity for weapons, being able to effectively use arm blades, pistols, sniper rifles, throwing knives, and grenades to name a few. He also has the ability to cloak himself to near invisibility and the ability to fly with his jetpack. 'Appearance' Chrome can be a startling character at first. Fitted with an array of weapons, they sometimes make hime look like a hulk of machinery. Without his weapons, he is actually somewhat thin. Chromes armor consists of a black and silver protodermis mix. Bought and given to him on different adventures , he has maximized their use, aswell as his appearence. Without any weapons or gadgets on him, Chrome still looks menacing. Spikes and armor stick out in a grim fashion. His legs use large plates of protodermis with spikes on the shines, heaving just enough place for a pistol goholester on the back of his theigh. Chrome's upper body includes very broad shoulders, with claws sticking out of the upper arms. His for-arm has a small knife fitted into it, as well as an adjusting arm blade holder. He has many connections on his back, for use with other variouce devices. 'Photo Gallery' 100 9202 - Copy (2).jpg|Chrome in hi stealth suite and wielding a pistol 100_8751.JPG|Chrome, as viewed from his back 100_8700.JPG|Chrome with one of his arm blades extended 100_8698.JPG|A close-up of Chromes upper body Category:Characters